Naruto Chronicles: The Deathwind of Konoha
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: What if Naruto is the son of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Death itself, after Kaguya raised him for sixteen years she sent Naruto to Konoha to become a shinobi and she dies sometime later, what will become of Konoha when Naruto becomes a shinobi, big harem, possible lemons, some gender-bending
1. A New Clan and it Begins

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with a new Naruto fanfiction story,

I was inspired by a sentence from 'How to Train your Dragon', and it is 'The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself' a discription on the Night Fury, and I came up with a story of Naruto being the son of Kaguya and Death (Death from Darksiders 2),

I was creating this story and my laptop screwed up my work and I had to start all over again, but I came up with a new idea of turning this story into a somewhat crossover of Naruto, Darksiders and God of War,

Some people will think that Naruto is Unholy because of his parents, but he isn't,

Naruto will have two transformations, the reaper form from his father and the Ōtsutsuki Godlike form from his mother,

Naruto will have a harem, and it's big, and to let you guys know, the harem is final and not to be changed,

 **Harem**

 **Uzume Uzumaki Namikaze (OC - daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki)**

 **Sayuri Uchiha (Female Sasuke)**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Hinata Hyūga (No complaints, It's how the story is)**

 **Tenten**

 **Yuè Senju (OC - daughter of Tsunade Senju)**

 **Fem Haku**

 **Koyuki Kazahana**

 **Shion**

 **Shizuka**

 **Guren**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Yugito Nii**

 **Fū**

 **Konan**

 **Karui**

 **Samui**

 **Mei Terumi**

There might also be a harem of immortal deities for Naruto if you guys want, if so then you guys get to decide which goddesses get to be in his harem,

The choices are at the end of the chapter,

There will also be characters in Konoha who are evil, and here they are

Evil: Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Danzo

Bashing: Kiba/Civilian Council

Good: Madara/Akatsuki

Godlike/Genius/Immortal Naruto

Naruto will also be a clan founder and the Clan Name will be revealed this chapter,

What will happen to Naruto?,

How will Konoha react when they recieve a new clan?,

Let's find out!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Clan and it Begins**

At the gates of Konoha, the two shinobis Kotetsu and Izumo are on duty like they always are, and then they see a figure walking towards the gate.

The figure is a black cloaked young man who is five foot six, he had a scroll on his back for his weapons and he also has pitch black steel-toe boots.

Kotetsu says "Halt, state your business in Konoha?", and the man says "I'm here for two reasons, one my mother sent me here to become a shinobi, and two I'm looking for a village to find a permenant home.".

"Well, we'll bring you to the Hokage and well see what he thinks." said Izumo and the man nods.

* * *

(Hokage Office)

Minato is doing the bane of all kages, paperwork, and he looks up and sees Kotetsu and Izumo with a cloaked man.

"Hello you two, and can you explain why you brought this stranger here?" he said.

"Hokage-sama, this guys is here to become a shinobi and a home to stay." said Kotetsu, and Minato says "Very well, you two can leave, I want to speak to this man.", the two nod and shunshin back to the village gate.

Minato stands up and walks over to him, "I want to know who you are." he said and the man pulls back his hood and reveals long pitch black hair that stops to his middle back with white bangs framing his face and he had amber gold eyes which held a lot of power in them, Minato also noticed that his skin was as pale as ashes (Think of Kratos' skin after ashes are stuck to him from a curse).

"I am Naruto, and I want to become a shinobi for Konoha, I also want to start a new clan here." said the now revealed Naruto making Minato's eyes widen in shock at this.

A new clan for Konoha, this is big news, "Alright, and what's the name of this new clan that you're starting?" asked Minato, "The Kazeshini Clan." said Naruto.

"Oh, mysterious and intimidating, and do you have a Kekkei Genkai?" said/asked Minato, "I have the Dark Style Jutsu and the Rinnegan." said Naruto making Minato shocked at this.

'No way, the Dark Style Jutsu and the Rinnegan, this is wonderful news, maybe I can learn more about him.' he thought, "Can you tell me about your parents?" he asked, "My father is something I want to keep to myself until I'm comfortable about it." said Naruto and Minato nods "Fair enough, can you tell me about your mother?" asked Minato.

"My mother is no longer alive." said Naruto sadly, "Oh, I'm sorry, can you tell me about them a little bit more?" asked Minato again.

"My father is a warrior who's never once lost a battle, and my mother was a princess and is skilled as a warrior." said Naruto, and Minato says "So basically you're royalty.".

"Yes, the robes come from my mother's side of the family." said Naruto, and Minato says "Do you mind if I make the Kazeshini Clan a noble clan?", and Naruto says "Not at all.".

"And this would mean that you be put in the CRA." said Minato, "The CRA?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Clan Restoration Act, it's a law that allows the last male of a clan to marry more than one woman, the minimum is at least three women." explained Minato making Naruto's eyes widen at this, normal men would be jumping with joy at this, but Naruto wasn't normal because his mother raised him to never be a pervert at all.

"I'm not looking forward to having a marriage yet, so I'll refuse it for now." said Naruto, "I understand, but you can come and see me when you're ready." said Minato and Naruto nods.

"You said you wanted to be a shinobi right?" Minato asked suddenly, and Naruto nods, "I'll have Iruka test your skills at the Acadamy if that's alright with you." said Minato, "That's fine with me." said Naruto.

Minato hands him a note that states that he is to be placed in the graduating class after he is tested, "That should let Iruka know that I said so, oh and by the way they take the genin exams today." said Minato and Naruto nods and he leaves.

* * *

(Ninja Acadamy)

Naruto appears at the Acadamy and heads inside, and he finds the room that Iruka teaches in after one of the other teachers told him the room number.

Naruto knocks and he hears a voice from inside "Come in.", and he enters and he comes face to face with others kids his age and they are starring at him.

Every girl in the class blush at his looks thinking he was hot and the eyes made them love him even more, the guys notice this and mutter 'Lucky Bastard', 'That's not fair' and 'Why is he getting the girls looking at him, he's a freak'.

He sees a man with a scar over his nose and Naruto asks "Are you Iruka?", and the man says "That's me.".

Naruto hands him the note and he looks it over and nods.

"Alright class, we will now be having a new student joining us." said Iruka making the other students yell in outrage "After he gets tested in his skills." finished Iruka and the students calm down thinking that this guy would fail.

"Tell us your name." said Iruka, "I'm Naruto Kazeshini, the head of the Kazeshini Clan." said Naruto making them shocked and confused, shocked that he is a clan head and confused on the clan name he said.

"I've never heard of the Kazeshini Clan." said Iruka, "That's because it was just founded by me, I was raised and trained by my mother and I'll meet my father in a long while." said Naruto making Iruka nod in understanding.

A feral looking boy is glaring at Naruto because the six girls that he's had his eyes on are looking at him like he was the one for them, 'He has the six hottest girls in class looking at him and not me, I'm the alpha-make it should be me getting those eyes.' he thought in anger.

Meanwhile with the six girls looking at Naruto with blushes on their faces, 'Wow, he's so handsome and I want to be with him.' thought a girl with long blonde hair to her middle back, ocean blue eyes and whiskers on her face eyeing the young man in the front of the class, meanwhile inside of a seal an eye opens and it looks at Naruto and he is looking at Naruto ' **Why do I sense a lot of dark power radiating off of him, and how can he hold this much power inside of him, he's strange and a little mysterious** ' it thought.

'He is the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen, I wonder if he's single.' thought a pink haired girl with eyes of want at the black and white haired young man before her.

'So hot, I want me some of that hot body.' thought a blonde girl with her hair in a high ponytail, pupiless green eyes and a bang covering the right side of her face with lust.

'Oh my, hello sexy boy.' thought a girl with dark blue hair and was literally drooling at the sight of him, (Hinata's personality is a tough girl, she still has the shy girl persona, and no she will not be studdering like she always does).

'Woah, now that is a body that I would love to be near.' thought another blonde girl with brown eyes and a violet diamond on her forehead giving the young boy ogling looks.

A raven haired girl with dark eyes was looking at him with a blush as well 'Well, now this is a man I won't mind being looked at by.' she thought, she was ogling his body.

"Do I enroll?" asked Naruto, and Iruka says "Not yet, first we'll see how well you do on the writen test, now you can have a seat next to Uzume there.".

Naruto walks to the seat next to Uzume and sits there, Uzume herself is blushing like mad, and the tests are handed out, Naruto noticed that Uzume's test is rigged and he whispers into her ear about that and she notices and breaks the genjutsu on her test paper, she mouthed a 'thank you' to Naruto and he nods to her.

Naruto finished his test in thirty seconds, and after about one hour, "Alright pencils down, now we'll go outside to begin the outdoor tests and we'll see where your scores go Naruto." said Iruka and Naruto nods.

* * *

(Outside)

The class goes to the training field and they see a practice dummy, Naruto watches the other students do this test, half of the students did well while the other half didn't.

"Next is Uzume Uzumaki Namikaze." said Iruka, and said girl walks up and takes aim, Naruto notices the other teacher narrow his eyes at this, and he knew that Uzume's full test is rigged, Uzume throws the kunai at the center of the target and Naruto sees the other teacher move one of his fingers and the kunais go away from the target intending to miss, however Naruto makes a fist and they go back towards the target and they hit the center.

This made everyone shocked, Uzume actually hit the center of the target, the other girls who hate Uzume start shouting words of outrage stating that she cheated, and one look from Naruto made the girls shut right up in fear.

"Well, that's unusual, Uzume you get a perfect score." said Iruka and Uzume walks back to her group of friends which is Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Yuè and Sayuri.

Uzume didn't think that would happen, she always knew that this part of the test for her is rigged, and why did the kunai move towards the target when they were going away from it when she throws them at it with great accuracy, maybe someone is making sure that she wouldn't be made a fool of herself.

"Next up, Sayuri Uchiha." said Iruka and the raven haired girl walks up and throws the kunai at the target and she gets the target perfectly.

"Excellent job Sayuri, perfect score." said Iruka and Sayuri walks to her friends.

"Last up, Naruto Kazeshini." said Iruka and Naruto walks up and Iruka asks "Do you have kunai?".

"Never used them because I've never had some before." said Naruto and some dumbass students laugh and say that he's stupid enough to forget them and they were silenced by Uzume, Ino, Sakura, Sayuri, Hinata and Yuè.

"I'll give you some." said Iruka and Naruto nods.

Iruka gives Naruto ten kunais and Naruto turns around and throws the kunai knives behind him, they hit the arms and legs.

"Ha, I can't believe he missed the target, and he's supposed to be a clan head, what a loser." laughed Kiba.

"Well dumbass, I actually scored better." said Naruto with a sweatdrop at the feral kid's behavior.

"But you never hit the target on the torso, hitting the chest is the test we have to do." said Sakura confused on why Naruto struck the arms and legs.

"Yes, but it's the arms and legs you really want, if they can't move their arms, they can't use their jutsu, if they can't move their legs, they can't get away, a downed shinobi is a dead shinobi." said Naruto with a grin making the students shudder in fear, but the shudders of six certain girls was of lust instead of fear.

Naruto actually learned this saying from his father when he would visit from time to time, and the method has stuck to him ever since.

"Well then, Naruto you make a great point there, you get a perfect score for finding a different method of taking opponents down." said Iruka impressed with Naruto.

"Thanks." said Naruto and they do the taijutsu test next.

The civilians go first and they don't do so well, the civilian girls didn't even fight at all because their battles were actually catfights of clawing, biting, scratching, pulling their hair and slapping eachother making Uzume, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sayuri and Yuè feel very embarrassed that Naruto was watching this, Naruto on the otherhand was disgusted with the civilian girls because they were disgraceful in his eyes, something he inherited from his mother, a hatred for fangirls because they make real kunoichis look weak.

Next was Hinata verses Uzume, the battle was a draw because they were evenly matched, Hinata had her Gentle Fist Style, while Uzume had her Uzumaki Style.

Sakura verses Ino was next, and what Naruto noticed actually surprised him, Sakura even though she was a civilian was fighting like a kunoichi, and she still lost to Ino, they were trying to impress Naruto.

Next was Sayuri verses Yuè, Sayuri had her Uchiha Style taijutsu while Yuè had her Senju Style taijutsu, they impressed Naruto as well, Naruto was impressed by Uzume, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sayuri and Yuè, their unique fighting styles actually caught his attention, and Naruto wasn't very easy to impress, and yet they impressed him.

"Next up is Naruto Kazeshini verses Kiba Inuzuka." said Iruka, and Naruto nods while Kiba grins because he gets to show this pale freak who the alpha is, and then Uzume, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sayuri and Yuè would choose him instead of this freakshow.

Both boys walk to their positions and Kiba barks "You should back down dobe, I'm the alpha of this class and none will defy me when I get the six hottest bitches in the class to myself.", and the six said girls look at Kiba in disgust believing him to be a perverted dumbass.

"So, you're trying to get them to give you the ogling eyes instead of me huh, no matter because you don't get to choose who they have to be with, because that's their choice." said Naruto making the six girls blush at his words, he was defending them even though he didn't know them yet.

"I'll make you pay for that, they'll be mine whenever they like it or not." growled Kiba, Naruto was disgusted at this boy, he was perverted and dumb, and he says "Alright shit-bird, I'll have to make you see the error of your ways, if that don't help, then I'll let someone else do that.".

Iruka looks and says "Both ready, Hajime!".

Kiba runs up to him and Naruto just stands there like he was nothing more than a pest, Kiba punches at him and Naruto blocks it by striking him in the armpit.

Kiba recoils in pain and asks "How did you block that, everyone that fights me would be in fear of me for my taijutsu?", "That's because you're nothing more than a piss-pot who will never be as strong as me at the rate you're going." said Naruto purposely pissing him off and he charges and tries to claw him.

But Naruto sidesteps and grabs his arm and throws him to the ground face down and he sits on him saying "Checkmate.".

"Winner, Naruto Kazeshini." said Iruka and Naruto nods and gets off of Kiba and walks to the group.

Next was the ninjutsu test, and the civilian students actually did decent, the shinobi students did great, Uzume performed her father's Rasengan and Sayuri performed the Fireball jutsu.

"Alright Naruto you're up." said Iruka and Naruto walks up.

"Does he even know a ninjutsu, he's a freakshow and will always be one." said Kiba trying to make Naruto loose focus and was silenced yet again by the girls who were defended by Naruto.

"Do you know any ninjutsu Naruto?" asked Iruka, "Why yes I do, on my way here I was confronted by multiple shinobi trying to kill me, they used many ninjutsu on me, but they've been dealt with, and I learned what they used." said Naruto with a smirk.

"Alright, can you perform one of them?" asked Iruka, Naruto nods and just says " **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets** " and ten bullets made of air shoot from his mouth and obliterates the practice dummy.

"Excellent, you get a perfect score Naruto, and extra credit for using the jutsu without handsigns." said Iruka and Naruto nods again and goes to the group.

"Alright class, we'll be going back inside and we'll do the Genin Exams." said Iruka and Sakura asks "What about Naruto-kun, is he in the exams too?", and Iruka says "From the tests I've had him do and take, it is obvious that he is going to take the Genin Exams with you guys.".

Naruto smiles and the six girls silently cheer to themselves, pleased that their crush is taking the exams with them.

* * *

(Back in the classroom)

Naruto is waiting for his turn to take the exam to get his shinobi headband, when some of the classmates decided to talk to him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, can we talk to you?" asked Hinata, "Sure, what do you want from me?" said Naruto.

"We wanted to introduce ourselves." said Sakura, and Naruto says "Ok." and Hinata says "I'm Hinata Hyūga, the heiress of the Hyūga Clan.", Naruto says "Nice to meet you.".

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm from a merchant clan but I wanted to be a kunoichi because people around our age kept picking fights with me and I wanted to be able to defend myself." said Sakura, "That good, being able to defend yourself is something you should always be able to do." said Naruto with a smile making her blush at his words.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, the heiress of the Yamanaka Clan." said Ino, "Interesting, nice to meet you." said Naruto with a smile.

"I'm Uzume Uzumaki Namikaze, heiress of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan, my father is the Yondaime Hokage and my mother is one of the last of the Uzumaki Clan." said Uzume with a blush, "Huh, the daughter if the village leader eh, very interesting." said Naruto with a smile.

"I'm Sayuri Uchiha, the heiress of the Uchiha Clan, I'm the last female of my clan." said Sayuri and saying the last part in a sad tone, "Sorry for your loss, I lost my mother from sickness." said Naruto making them apologize for his loss as well.

"And I'm Yuè Senju, the heiress of the Senju Clan, my mother is Tsunade Senju of the Sannin." said Yuè and Naruto says "Very nice, a pleasure to meet you." and Hinata says "Sorry about Kiba, he's always very perverted and he believes that women are only meant to be prizes and not meant to be kunoichi.", at this Naruto scowls and says "Then he's nothing but a disgrace to the shinobi.".

"His mother is the head of the Inuzuka Clan, and his older sister is a chuunin and is the heiress of the Inuzuka Clan." said Ino, "Then he must get beaten up by them a lot for his perverted nature." said Naruto making them giggle "Yup, he sure does." said Uzume in giggles.

Naruto looks and sees a boy with sunglasses on and a hood over his head, the girls notice this and Sakura says "That's Shino Aburame, heir of the noble Aburame Clan.", "Ah, a noble, this should be interesting." said Naruto.

"Why's that?" asked Sayuri, "Because the Hokage made the Kazeshini Clan a noble clan." said Naruto making them widen their eyes in shock, "So now it's the Five Great Noble Families?" asked Uzume in shock.

"Yup, and tell me which clans are the other noble clans including the Aburame Clan?" asked Naruto, "The Hyūga Clan, the Uchiha Clan, the Aburame Clan and the Akimichi Clan." said Hinata.

Then Iruka comes in and says "Naruto Kazeshini.", and Naruto walks in and the girls wish him good luck.

Naruto is in front of Iruka and his assistant Mizuki and Iruka says "Alright Naruto, perform the transformation jutsu.", Naruto nods and transforms into the Yondaime Hokage.

"Excellent, now the substitution jutsu." said Iruka, Naruto transforms back and switches places with Mizuki and said chuunin looks around frantically and Iruka looks to Mizuki's seat and Naruto is there and said boy says "Sup.".

"Alright, now for the clone jutsu." said Iruka and Naruto switches places with Mizuki again and Naruto without handsigns does a clone jutsu and eight perfect clones appear and Iruka says "Good Naruto, you pass." and hands Naruto a headband and Naruto walks out.

The girls walk in and they come out with headbands with proud looks on their faces.

Naruto is happy that his new friends came out with headbands on their head proudly, and he saw them wink at him, this told him that they have developed feelings for him, being raised by his mother gave him this perk, and he also noticed Mizuki sneaking somewhere.

Curious he followed, and he saw Mizuki going towards a place that looks like it's highly restricted, he instantly figured out that he was stealing something.

When Mizuki walked out, he noticed a huge scroll on his back, he noted that the scroll was very important to Konoha, so he set out to ambush Mizuki.

* * *

(Forest of Death)

Mizuki is panting like he just ran for six miles, as he stops he says "Heh, none of them have suspected a single thing, since that Uzumaki-Namikaze bitch somehow passed when I've been rigging the exams so she could fail and have her steal the Scroll of Sealing.".

Then a voice shouts out "YOU BASTARD, I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH YOU.", he turns and sees Uzume standing there glaring at him.

"Uzume, please listen to me, I'm on a mission to protect the Scroll of Sealing from bandits that tried to steal it." said Mizuki trying to lie his way out of this, and Uzume doesn't buy it.

"Hell no bitch, I heard everything you have said, you rigged my exam, you lied about being on a mission because I'm sure as hell I heard you say that you would have me steal the scroll so you wouldn't do it yourself." growled Uzume, and Mizuki then gains a crazied look.

"So you came to stop me from getting away from here with the Scroll of Sealing, well I guess I'll have to beat you to get out of here." yelled Mizuki, and Uzume charges with her katanas and Mizuki charges with his Fuma Shuriken, and they start to clash.

* * *

(Another part of the Forest of Death)

Naruto is jumping through the trees to find Mizuki and defeat him to get the scroll back from him, and as he gets closer, he hears metal clashing and he heads towrds the saound.

'Why is it that not only am I sensing Mizuki but Uzume-chan's as well?' he thought, and instantly figures it out.

"Uzume-chan must be trying to stop Mizuki from stealing the Scroll of Sealing." said Naruto, "So you're looking for Mizuki too huh?" asked a voice behind him.

He looks and sees Iruka and he says "Figured as much, Minato-sama has sent every Chuunin, Jonin and Anbu in Konoha after Mizuki for stealing the Scroll of Sealing.", and Naruto says "I fear that Uzume might nearly experience a fate worse than death.", this made Iruka's eyes widen in fear at the thought of the Yondaime's daughter being put through that kind of fate.

"We need to get to their location before it's too late." exclaimed Iruka and Naruto says "I know, we must not waste time.".

* * *

(Back with Uzume and Mizuki's Battle)

Mizuki and Uzume are now feeling the fatigue and are getting worn out, but Mizuki has one last weapon up his sleeve.

Mizuki activates a seal on his body and then shapeshifts into a human-tiger hybrid and charges Uzume who is very worn out from the fighting she was doing against Mizuki.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS POWER I GOT FROM OROCHIMARU-SAMA GRANTED ME A SPECIAL POWER BOOST, AND NOW BEFORE I GO, I WANNA HAVE SOME FUN.** " shouted Mizuki, and Uzume gets confused at this until she finally figures out what he was intending when he was getting closer to her.

She tries to get away, but Mizuki holds her down " **I'll be enjoying this bitch, so don't scream too loud.** " he said with a crazed look in his eye, she looks at him in fear.

"P-p-please, d-don't." Uzume begged, and Mizuki begins to tear her clothes off causing her to scream, and that scream alerted Naruto and Iruka as they go even faster.

" **Alright little bitch, the fun part for me is near.** " said a grinning Mizuki and Uzume is crying and while panicking thinks 'Someone help me, please Kami-sama, please save me, help me, anybody, PLEASE!'.

As if the gods heard her pleas, Naruto kicks Mizuki away from her, 'Naruto-kun, he saved me, my hero.' she thought as she looked at Naruto in awe and with a blush.

"YOU SICK BASTARD, TRYING TO RAPE A HELPLESS KUNOICHI LIKE THAT, YOUR SOUL WILL ROT IN THE DARKEST PITS OF HELL!" shouted Naruto in massive anger, Iruka was with him and he is also angry because Mizuki almost raped the Yondaime Hokage's daughter who is also one of his students.

"Mizuki, under orders of Yondaime-sama, you are to be put to death for theft of the Sacred Scroll of Sealing." said Iruka, and Mizuki shouts " **YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME IRUKA, I WILL GET THIS SCROLL TO OROCHIMARU-SAMA SO THAT I CAN GET MORE POWER!** ".

Naruto is now reaching for one of his weapons and what he pulls out is one of his most favorite weapons, the Harvester, a sinister looking scythe bigger than himself was in his hands and a skeletal figure appears above Naruto and when the skeletal figure is fully solid, everyone is in fear.

The figure was the upper half of a skeleton with horns on the forehead, amber gold eyes glowing from the eyeholes, and then the figure gains a cloak, black wings and a mask (Death's mask from Darksiders 2), this reminded them of Death himself.

Naruto took a couple of changes himself, his eyes were now terrifying, the white in the eyes are now pitch black, the amber-gold eyes now glowed in the darkness and his hair was now wild and his skin became deathly pale making him look undead.

" **You pathetic insignificant mortal, you have commited a horrible crime that will not go unpunished, and I will be your executioner, your judge and your sentencer.** " said/growled Naruto with his voice layered voice that sounded like more than one voice.

Iruka, the crazed Mizuki and Uzume are now looking at him in shock, awe and fear.

Inside of Uzume's seal, " **Oh shit, now I recognize the power and scent he was releasing.** " exclaimed Kyuubi in full fear now, 'What's wrong Kyuubi?' asked Uzume, " **Kit, my best advice right now is to never make an enemy out of him at all.** " said Kyuubi in fear.

'What do you mean?' asked Uzume, " **Do you remember the time I told you about the tales of the Mother of Chakra, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?** " asked Kyuubi and Uzume says 'Yeah.'.

" **This guy is someone that you should never and I mean ever piss off.** " said Kyuubi, 'Why's that?' asked Uzume again, " **Because your new friend Naruto Kazeshini is the son of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and Death himself.** " said Kyuubi making Uzume become shocked and awed at this.

'So that's why he chose the word Kazeshini for the clan name for when he found that clan.' thought Uzume, " **Yes kit, Kazeshini means 'Deathwind' and he chose that name for the clan to honor his father and he is of royal status because of his mother Kaguya.** " said Kyuubi and Uzume is very glad that Naruto is on her side.

Naruto is now walking towards Mizuki who is now scared of the figure hovering above Naruto, " **DON'T THINK THAT I WON'T BACK DOWN, YOU'RE JUST MERE GENIN AND YOU'LL TREMBLE BEFORE MY AWESOME POWER!** " snarled Mizuki, and Naruto just smirks and says " **Then let me see what you got dumbass.** ".

" **ARGH!, YOU WORM YOU DARE MOCK ME!** " yelled Mizuki and he throws his Fuma Shuriken at Naruto and he just stands there unimpressed, and the huge shuriken strikes him in the chest right through the heart, "NARUTO-KUN/NARUTO" cried out Uzume and Iruka.

Mizuki grins as he thinks he killed the pale freak, " **Is that it then?, what a waste of my time.** " said Naruto and they become shocked at this.

Naruto just yanks the damn thing out and throws it away, "Impossible, how are you still alive?, are you immortal?" asked Mizuki in shock, and Naruto says "No I just have a lower chance of getting killed with a high rate of being tough to get killed, OF COURSE I'M IMMORTAL!".

That made everyone shocked at this, a person with actual immortality, and Mizuki shouts out " **THAT WON'T SAVE YOU GENIN, AND NOW I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN YOU PALE FREAK!** ", and he charges and Naruto just yawns.

Naruto then swings Harvester and at first nothing happened, and then Naruto says " **When you get to Hell, tell them Naruto Kazeshini sent you.** " and he puts Harvester away and Mizuki then splits in half at the waist, " **No, this can't be, I'm a chuunin, you're only a genin, how were you able to do this, HOW?** " he shouted.

" **Because I'm the man who will not die until all the tyrannts in the Elemental Nations are gone, and now your pitiful life ends and your punishment in Hell will begin.** " said Naruto and then drives a kunai into the head making Mizuki scream out in pain at that and then he dies a couple seconds later.

Naruto takes a deep breath and returns to normal, "It's over, that's one corrupted fool down." he said and gets hugged tightly by Uzume who begins to cry on him.

Naruto wraps his arms around Uzume and whispers words of comfort like his mother used to do when he was like this, she begins to calm down and Anbu show up.

"We'll dispose of Mizuki's corpse, Hokage-sama wants to see you guys in his office at once." said the one with the bird mask.

They nod and shunshin to Hokage Tower, Uzume was being carried by Naruto because she didn't want to leave his warmth.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Minato and Kushina are staring at Naruto, Uzume who is crying lightly in Naruto's arms and Iruka is standing next to Naruto.

"Alright then, tell us everything that had happened in the Forest of Death." said Minato, and Naruto complys.

Naruto tells them that Mizuki has been rigging the genin exams so that Uzume would fail so that Mizuki could get Uzume to steal the Sacred Scroll of Sealing without Mizuki doing it himself, he also tells them that Mizuki almost raped Uzume which made Minato and Kushina so pissed that nearly everyone in Konoha fainted from the pressure of the chakra.

"I'm so glad that Mizuki bastard is dead, cause nobody tries to rape my baby-girl and gets away with it." growled Minato, he couldn't believe that his daughter had to go through an experience of almost being raped, Kushina says "We are eternally grateful that you saved our daughter from suffering a fate worse than death.".

"I also learned of Naruto-kun's parents from Kyuubi." said Uzume making Iruka, Naruto, Minato and Kushina at this.

"Kyuubi spoke to you about his parents?" asked Minato, and Uzume says "I've been able to speak to him for a while now, and before you tell me not to trust him, he said that he never wanted to attack Konoha, he was forced to.", "By who?" asked Kushina.

" **Some pale asshole with eyes like a snake.** " said Kyuubi from inside of Uzume, "He said it was some pale guy with eyes like a snake." said Uzume making Minato and Kushina shocked at this, "So it was Orochimaru who was behind the Kyuubi's attack." said Minato.

"And why did it say something about Naruto-san's parents?" asked Kushina, and they look at Naruto who says "Can you activate the Privacy Seals, I want this to be very private." and Minato says "Very well." and he signals his Anbu to leave the room.

They leave the room, "Is that all your Anbu in the office?" asked Naruto, and Minato nods, Naruto then walks to a spot in the office and instantly stabs there with a kunai and they hear a plump on the ground, and there was an Anbu with a blank face on the mask.

"So Danzo is using his Root Anbu to sneak information in here and have them return to him with it." said Minato, "Danzo?" asked Uzume.

"He's the warhawk of Konoha, and when you were born Uzume he demanded that you be placed in his Root Anbu, I refused, then the civilian council demanded that you would be used for breeding stock, I immediately refused that and had them punished for even thinking of using my own daughter for breeding stock." explained Minato making Uzume begin to shiver in fear of being used for breeding stock while Naruto was disgusted at the mention of breeding stock.

"Is there any more Root Anbu?" asked Minato, and Kushina uses her sensor ability and says "Nope".

"Good." said Minato and activates the Privacy Seals, "Alright, what's this about Naruto-san's parents?" he asked.

"You see, my mother is Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the mother of Chakra." said Naruto, "Wait, Kaguya the Rabbit Goddess?" asked Kushina in shock.

"Yeah." said Naruto, and Minato asks "Then who's your father?".

"My father is someone that everyone is scared of." said Naruto, "Why's that?" asked Kushina, "Because my father is Death himself." said Naruto making them go shocked.

"No way, Death himself." said Minato, "Yes sir." said Naruto.

"Is that why you have the Dark Style Jutsu?" asked Minato making Kushina, Iruka and Uzume look at him in shock, "Yup, and also the reason how I was able to use the power that I used on Mizuki in the Forest of Death." said Naruto.

"If that's what you inherited from your father, then you inherited yor Rinnegan from your mother." said Minato causing everyone to go shocked at that, "Yup, and I also have the Byakugan." said Naruto.

"The Byakugan, but how, I thought anly the Hyuuga Clan possessed that Kekkei Genkai?" asked Iruka, "The Byakugan originated from the Ōtsutsuki Clan, and the ancestor of the Hyuuga Clan is Hamura Ōtsutsuki the twin brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the Rikudou Sennin." said Naruto making them shocked.

"Wow, the son of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Mother of Chakra and Death himself, as the founder of a new clan, the Kazeshini Clan." said Minato, "The Kazeshini Clan, I've never heard of that clan." said Kushina, "Because it was just founded today mom." said Uzume making Kushina nod in understanding.

"I also talked with the four other noble clans that there is a fifth noble clan joining Konoha and they were thrilled at this, a new noble clan that they can meet and help them deal with that damn civilian council." said Minato.

"Naruto-kun, I can't believe that when Mizuki struck you with that Fuma Shuriken, I thought you would die, but you survived." said Uzume that caught the attention of Minato and Kushina, "What do you mean Uzume?" asked Minato, "Mizuki struck Naruto-kun in the heart with the Fuma Shuriken, and he's still alive." said Uzume, and they become shocked at this, and still shocked at what she heard Kushina says "That's impossible.".

"It's very possible, because I'm immortal." said Naruto shocking them , and Minato says "You're the first Konoha shinobi that has immortality Naruto-san, and I have a question about it, if a girl marries you, then would they become immortal as well?" and Naruto says "Yup, and they will stop aging at the age they want to stop at.".

Uzume looks at Naruto with hope in her eyes, Kushina and Minato notice that look and grin, "Does our little Uzume have a crush on Naruto-san?" asked Kushina in a teasing voice.

Uzume blushes and yells "MOM!", she can't believe her mother embarrassed her in front of Naruto, and Naruto says "I'm well aware of your feelings for me, and I know there are more females who have their eyes on me.", and Uzume becomes shocked "How did you know, most boys would be dense of a girl's feelings for them?" she asked.

"Being raised by my mother has it's perks, and when were you going to tell me?" asked Naruto, and Uzume looks down and says "I was nervous that you wouldn't accept my feelings for you, most boys have been asking me for dates and I always refused them because they were weak and not worth my time.".

"I accept your feelings for me Uzume-chan." said Naruto making Uzume smile brightly and jumped into his arms, and Minato looks at Kushina and asks "What do you think Kushina-chan?".

"I think he's perfect for her, why don't we engage her to him so that damn civilian council would stop trying to turn my little girl into breeding stock." said Kushina and Minato nods "I was thinking the same thing." he said and says to Uzume "Uzume, I want to ask you something.".

"What is it daddy?" asked Uzume, and Minato smiles and asks "How would you like to be engaged to Naruto-san?", that surprised Uzume and Naruto.

Iruka smiles and says "Well, I'll leave you guys to your discussion.", "Of course Iruka, you're dismissed, and remember that this is a SS-Rank Secret ." said Minato and Iruka nods and leaves for home.

"You mean that I won't have to worry about my fanboys trying to get into my pants because of my skills and status?" asked Uzume in hope, "That's right Uzume-chan, with Naruto-san being your fiance you're safe from every greedy bitch and bastard in Konoha." said Kushina smiling.

"What do you say Uzume-chan?" asked Minato, Uzume crys tears of happiness and hugs them, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she repeated over and over.

Kushina looks at Naruto and asks "What do you think Naruto-san?", and with a bow, Naruto says "I would be honored to be engaged to your daughter.".

Uzume runs up to Naruto and hugs him very tightly, she was very happy that she's engaged to her crush, "Naruto-san, you do realise that being the only male member of your newly discovered clan means that you'll be placed in the CRA right?" asked Minato reminding Naruto of this morning of the conversation.

"I know, and I'll accept the CRA, however I will choose the brides because I will not marry someone I don't love and also only the strong will be deemed worthy of joining my clan." said Naruto making Minato nod, and Kushina says "That means you'll be having lots of fangirls after you, but that won't be a problem because of your father.".

"Yup." said Naruto with a smile and Uzume growls "If I see any of those hussies trying to flirt with Naruto-kun, then they will die.", and Kushina laughs while Minato chuckles at her tactics.

"I hope that my friends will be happy for me." said Uzume, and Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder and says "I think they'll be happy for you.", "And Kiba would stop stalking me and asking me out." said Uzume happily.

"Tsume-chan always was worried that her son would inherit his father's pride, arrogance and perversion, and he has, he now believes that every women in Konoha should be his." said Kushina in anger, "Would you like me to knock him down a few pegs when he tries it again?" asked Naruto making Uzume grin like a fox and Kushina says "I would love to watch my future Son-in-Law do it for me.".

"I would be my pleasure to do so." said Naruto with a smirk, and Uzume then remembers something "But if I marry Naruto-kun, he would out-live me." she said catching their attention.

"What do you mean Uzume-chan?" asked Kushina, "Naruto-kun's immortal and he can't die from anything that involves age, battle nor sickness." said Uzume making them remember about Naruto's immortality.

" **Make a Shadow Clone and have me possess it.** " said Kyuubi, and Uzume asks 'Why Kyuubi?', " **Because I want to explain to you guys about something about Naruto's bloodline.** " said Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi wants me to make a shadow clone so he can possess it and explain to us about Naruto-kun's bloodline." said Uzume, and Minato says "Go ahead Uzume-chan.".

Kushina was worried about this, what if something goes wrong, Uzume makes a shadow clone and Kyuubi instantly possesses the clone.

" **Hello Yondaime Hokage, and previous Host of mine.** " said Kyuubi grinning making Minato and Kushina get into fighting stance.

" **You two are wise to be on your guard, all because of what happened sixteen years ago.** " said Kyuubi while still grinning.

"Why did you want to have Uzume-chan to make a shadow clone so you could possess it and tell us something about Naruto's bloodline?" asked Kushina with her eyes narrowed in anger at speaking with what she used to have sealed inside of her.

" **Because I have something that will interest you, Uzume and Naruto.** " said Kyuubi, and Minato asks "And what's that?".

" **You see, Naruto's bloodline as the son of Death himself allows any girl he marries to have immortality like him.** " said Kyuubi making them go shocked, Uzume had a look of hope in her eyes and then she asks "Will tou-san and kaa-chan have immortality?".

" **That's if the son of Death allows it, and if you want your parents to have immortaity so you wouldn't lose them until Armageddon then that's your choice.** " said Kyuubi and Uzume looks at Naruto if he'll allow it, and he nods in approval making her squeal and jump into his arms.

Minato and Kushina chuckle at their daughter's tactics, and Minato says "That's thoughtful of you two, but I want to stay mortal because I wanna meet my ansectors in the afterlife when my time is up.", and Kushina says "I would like to stay mortal as well, because when my life on earth ends I wanna meet my father and try to make peace with him.".

Uzume looks sad at that, but she respected her parents decision "If that's what you wish, then it's not my place to say otherwise." said Naruto, and Minato nods to him in respect along with Kushina doing the same.

"Now Naruto-san, would you like the identities of your parents an SS-Rank Class secret until you decide that it's time to reveal who they are?" asked Minato, and Naruto says "Of course, wouldn't want dumb civilians thinking that I'm unholy when I'm not.".

"Alright, now you're dismissed, oh and Naruto?" said Minato as he hands Naruto a sheet of paper which confused Naruto, "That engagement form is something that only you can have, any female you deem worthy of becoming one of your wives will sign that and they become engaged to you and you alone." explained Minato and Uzume is now overflowing with joy at this, that means that the friends she has can become engaged to Naruto only and only him.

"Thank you Yondaime-sama." said Naruto with a bow, "Please, since you're my future son-in-law you can call me tou-san." said Minato and Naruto nods and begins to leave.

"One more thing." said Minato, causing Naruto to stop and turn around to him.

Minato tosses something to him, and Naruto catches it with ease, he looks and it's a key.

"That is the key to your new home, since you're starting a clan here then you'll need a place to stay, and that key will open the Manor with a Temple, and here is the location." said Minato as he tosses Naruto a scroll that contains the location of the place that Minato told him about.

"Thank you tou-san." said Naruto and he shunshins out of the office.

(Naruto's New Home)

Naruto appears at the sot that Minato told him, and what he saw shocked him.

The Manor was so beautifully well constructed, the temple looked in very well and stable condition.

"Yes, this will do nicely, I'll call it Kazeshini Manor." said Naruto with a smile.

He walks in and he sees that there is furniture so beautifully crafted as well, there were many rooms and there was even a training ground.

"This place is perfect to start my clan, I wonder who will be joining Uzume-chan as my new wives." said Naruto and he goes to the master-bedroom and goes to sleep for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

Finally, that took forever,

I had to start over when my hard work got screwed up when my laptop made it go blank, it pissed me off when it happened,

But on the bright side, it gave me time to rethink of how the story should go,

I made some adjustments to the story to a story that I hope would be great,

I originally wanted to make Minato evil, but as I progressed with making the chapter, I ultimately decided not to make Minato evil, I hope you guys understand because it was my original intention but I decided against it and went with a good Minato,

Sorry that I forgot to put choices for the female deities, but I'll let you guys decide if there should be a harem of female deities for Naruto, yes or no,

What did you guys think?,

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter?,

The next chapter is gonna take a while like it took me a long time to get this chapter done,

Stay tuned for the next chapter,

Peace!


	2. The Genin Survival Exam

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with a new chapter for The Deathwind of Konoha,

I asked you guys if there should be a harem of female deities for Naruto, and I got the answer of yes, and some of you already gave me ideas on which female deities should be in Naruto's harem, like femKami, femShinigami, Amateratsu, Artemis, Athena and Hestia, if you guys want, there could be some female deities that will be somewhat stalkers for Naruto, if so then let me know which female deities would be perfect for it,

There were some flamers, but they're being ignored,

I wasn't sure if this story would be any good to you guys, but I was surprised at how quickly it was becoming a favorite, I'm happy and heartwarmed of the support that you guys give me,

One of you brought up that there were some mispelled words in the chapter, thank you for bringing that up, cause sometimes I just stream through the chapters trying to get them finished and not notice them right away,

As for those who said that some things happened a little too fast, I was actually planning for that to happen, and for not letting Uzume get raped, I wasn't gonna let the Yondaime Hokage's daughter go through that terrifying experience, Hell No, if that bastard Mizuki tried it while the chapter was rolling, I would've gotten into the story myself and beat the living piss out of him, I'm glad that Naruto killed that sick little shit-bird (pardon my language),

As for not adding Anko, Mabui and Temari into the harem, I actually wasn't planning on adding them to the harem, but I'll let you guys decide if they should be added to the harem or not,

But, Anko will develop a small crush on Naruto, but it's not gonna be like the romance crush, but a different kind of a crush, not sure what that kind of a crush is called, but it's what it's gonna be, and we'll see if you guys like Anko in the harem, if so then I'll add her into it,

To you guys who thought that Uzume getting engaged to Naruto in the first chapter was a little too early, it was actually planned and it's to protect Uzume from her fanboys, especially Kiba,

And before you guys ask what the astral figure above Naruto was, that was something a little similar to the Uchiha Clan's Susanoo, and it has different abilities than the Uchiha Susanoo, you see it's Naruto's necromancy that he inherited from his father Death,

Anyway, I feel really good to see you guys enjoy my stories, that all I've wanted to do, unleash my creative imagination and make you guys happy for it,

And before we begin the story, I wanted to apologize for taking a long while to update my stories, I've been busy with work and family matters, so it has been tough doing it all,

What will become of Naruto when he takes his survival test?,

Who will be Naruto's jonin sensei?,

How will Uzume's friends react to Uzume being engaged to Naruto?,

Let's find out!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Genin Survival Exam**

Naruto wakes up from a very pleasent dream of having a family of his own, and he gets ready for the day he gets put on a team, will he have a team?, or will be a one man team?.

Naruto puts on his headband and walks over to the Shinobi Acadamy, he ignored the looks he got from the villagers, females that were single, had boyfriends and even married women were drooling at his looks, males looking at him with jealousy because of the females looking at him like that.

Naruto smirks an unseeable smirk and thinks 'Oh boy, looks like I'll be having fangirls even if their in relationships or not, this is gonna be a problem.'.

* * *

(Academy)

Uzume and her friends are already there and Uzume told them that her parents engaged her to Naruto and they were overjoyed like Naruto said they would.

They were also concern when Uzume told them that she almost got raped, she also told them that Naruto saved her from that and killed the rapist for ever trying to attempt it.

Then the other students walk in and go to their respected seats as Naruto just walks in and goes to his own seat.

Iruka walks in and says "Morning new genins, today is the day that you're getting assigned to your team." and one student asks "Hey Iruka-sensei, where's Mizuki-sensei?".

Then Iruka says "He went traitor and tried to steal the Scroll of Sealing, he also attempted rape on one of our fellow kunoichis and for that he was executed.", that made the new kunoichis shiver in fear at this, while Uzume's five friends look at her in sadness that their friend had to almost go through that terrible fate, "Thankfully, the kunoichi was saved from getting raped by Naruto." said Iruka making the new kunoichis look at Naruto with lust in their eyes for hearing that.

"Alright, now for yor assigned teams, Team 1 is..." began Iruka, (skipping to team 7 cause the other teams aren't important), "...Team 7 is Uzume Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno..." said Iruka making Uzume and Sakura high five each other "...and Sayuri Uchiha, and your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi.", now the three girls fist bump each other.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Yuè Senju, and your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." said Iruka, making Kiba grin that one of the girls that he wants as one of his mates by force is on his team, he was also scared because Shino is on the team as well, why was he scared of Shino, cause Shino always kept him on a leash when it came to the six girls that Kiba had his eyes on and Shino was protecting their innocence.

"Team 9 is still active so Team 10 is our first ever four genin squad, and they are Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Hinata Hyūga, and your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." making Ino sulk at being paired with Shikamaru and Choji, but she was happy that Hinata is on her team.

"Iruka-sensei, how come freakshow wasn't put on a team, is he being held back?" asked Kiba which made the Heiress Group glare at him for saying that.

"Because Naruto is on his own team, and that is Team 11, and his jonin sensei is Anko Mitarashi." said Iruka, and as he said that a blur flies through the window and asks "Alright maggots, which one of you is Naruto Kazeshini?".

"Anko, you're early again." said Iruka, this made Anko blush in embarrassment.

"Whatever, now I'll ask again, which of you is Naruto Kazeshini?" she asked again.

Naruto stands up and says "I'm Naruto Kazeshini.", Anko looks at him and she immediately blushes a little at his looks, 'Woah mama, now that is a body, he's perfect eye-candy.' she thought and Naruto asks "Um, excuse me?".

"Huh, oh right, meet me at the Dango Shop." she said and she jumps out the window while Naruto does the same.

A moment of silence, and Iruka gains multiple tick marks on his head with his face becoming red in anger, until finally.

"DAMMIT ANKO, USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME." shouted Iruka dramatically waving his hands up causing the students to look at him like he was crazy.

* * *

(Dango Shop)

Anko and Naruto walk to the Dango Shop and are on the roof.

"Alright gaki, now we'll need to introduce ourselves, I'll go first, I am Anko Mitarashi, I like Dango, torturing people, my friends and training, I hate perverts, rapists, a certain snake-fag, how long it takes for Dango to be done, dumbasses and the civilian council, my hobbies are training, interragation, hanging out with my friends and beating up perverts and rapists, my goals for the future are to finally kill a certain faggot and have a family of my own." said Anko, and Naruto thinks 'Nice.'.

"Your turn gaki." said Anko, "I'm Naruto Kazeshini, I like training, my necromancy, my new friends, my precious people, my weapons, my parents and black roses, I hate perverts, rapists, dumbasses, traitors and powerhungry piss-pots, my hobbies are training, gardening, meditating, hanging out with my new friends and bitch-slapping dumb perverted rapists, my goals for the future are making my parents proud, finding a certain someone to try and bring him to his senses and starting a family of my own." said Naruto making Anko look at him in awe.

"Wow, I really lucked out in getting an awesome genin, now for the Survival Test." said Anko with a grin, "What spot?" asked Naruto, and Anko gets into his face and while grinning says "Forest of Death for the test." and Naruto gives a smile and says "With pleasure.".

Anko then says "Heh, I like you already, you're not scared of my sadistic personality.", "Oh I've met worse." said Naruto bluntly causing her to laugh.

"Alright gaki, just be there tomorrow morning." said Anko with a wink, and Naruto says "Ok.".

And Naruto leaves for his home, and he begins to train to prepare for his test tomorrow.

"Hi Naruto-kun." said a voice he recognized, he turns around and sees Sayuri Uchiha standing there.

"Hello Sayuri-chan, how has life been to you?" asked Naruto causing her to blush.

"Great and bad, great because my sensei dislikes perverts like my teammates and I do, bad because my fanboys have been stalking me again, especially that perverted bastard Kiba." said Sayuri and Naruto sighs in anger, "That little shit never learns does he?" he asked, "No he don't." said Sayuri.

"Can I stay at your place for the night Naruto-kun?" asked Sayuri, and Naruto says "You're welcome here anytime Sayuri-chan.".

That made Sayuri jump into his arms and rub her cheek against his affectionately causing Naruto to chuckle at her tactics.

She lets go and says "Thank you for letting me stay the night.", "My pleasure." said Naruto with a smile.

"May I train with you to better my skills to pass my exam tomorrow?" asked Sayuri, "Certainly." said Naruto with a smile and they begin to train for hours until nightfall.

Naruto and Sayuri stop for the night and Sayuri says "Thanks again for letting me spend the night Naruto-kun.", "Again, my pleasure, you and your friends are welcome here anytime." said Naruto making her squeal and jump into his arms causing him to chuckle at this.

Sayuri then gives him a kiss on the cheek and says "Goodnight Naruto-kun.", and Naruto smiles and says "Goodnight Sayuri-hime.", that made her blush heavily, she wasn't expecting him to call her 'hime', but she liked it coming from Naruto.

And they go to their rooms and sleep through out the night.

* * *

(Next day in the Forest of Death)

Naruto is in the Forest of Death waiting for his sensei Anko to appear, and as he is about to move to a different spot in the forest, a kunai flies by his face and cuts his cheek causing him to bleed.

And two hands grasp his right cheek and his chin from behind and slightly turns his head to the left, and there was Anko right behind him licking his blood and she seemed to have stars in her eyes the moment she tasted his blood.

"Well, well Naruto-kun, I've never tasted blood that's so delicious and rich, your blood must be so special." said Anko with a sly grin and a teasing tone, Naruto didn't even look embarrassed at all and with a grin of his own, he says "I have always been told that my blood tasted like honey, and you seem to enjoy my blood, so are you a vampire hebi-hime?", the last part was in a teasing tone and Anko blushed at this.

Anko grins yet again "You must have balls of steel to say that to me gaki." she said and Naruto says "More like balls of brass thank you very much.".

Anko blushes yet again and then laughs, "Oh I am so loving you right now gaki, you're the best genin that I've ever had, well you're my only favorite student because you're the first and last of the students that I have." she says.

"Why thank you that's very kind of you." said Naruto with a smile.

"Now we can get on with the Survival Test and get it done gaki." said a grinning Anko, "You're damn straight that we're getting this Survival Test done, cause after this I'll be hanging out with my new friends and doing some training." said Naruto with a grin of his own.

"Oh I like your spunk, I might ask the Yondaime that you would be my only student." said Anko still grinning.

As Naruto grins even more, in fact so much that his eyes turn sinister dark lavender and she gets a little scared of them, "Oh there's a lot more where that came from." he said.

"Damn, you are probably gonna be the most terrifying shinobi in the history of Konoha." said Anko, "Shortly, shall we begin?" asked Naruto.

"Let's" she agreed, she explained that he would have to tag her to pass, she believed that Naruto would take a long time to tag her, however she was careless and underestimated him, Naruto used various jutsus of almost every jutsu type.

* * *

(Sometime Later)

Naruto sat on Anko's back with a smirk and says "Checkmate, you lose, Anko-sensei.", Anko who had her face in the dirt got up as Naruto got off her and she was spitting dirt and small stones out of her mouth.

"Man, that sure was quick." said Anko, "Only 9 minutes and 18 seconds." said Naruto.

"You timed this?" asked Anko with wide eyes, "Yup, it was very easy for me to do so." said Naruto with a smug grin on his face.

"Damn, smart, deadly and mysterious, I have the best student ever." said Anko with a grin.

Naruto with his own grin says "Don't forget brutal.".

"That too, well gaki you pass." said Anko, and she is about to leave and Naruto says "See you later.".

"Same." she said and they shunshin to different locations in Konoha, Naruto shunshined home while Anko shunshined to Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Minato was sitting at his desk and asks "Alright, how did the genin teams do?", as Anko appears before he asked the question.

"Failed!" said the jonin senseis for teams 1 - 6, "Figured as much, alright Kurenai, how did your genins do?" he asked while annoyed that these teams were not shinobi material.

"Team 7 passed with flying colors." said Kurenai with pride, "Excellent, now you Kakashi." said Minato proud that his daughter passed her genin exam.

"Team 8 passed, though Kiba kept trying to get near Yuè for perverted reasons and she kept kicking him in the nuts saying that only one man is worthy of her time, Yuè other than that did a magnificent job, Shino kept the team together greatly." said Kakashi still reading his smut, "Close enough, ok Asuma how did your genins do?" asked Minato while Kurenai was cheering in her head that someone has a hatred for perverts like she did.

"Team 10 passed with flying colors as well." said Asuma with a smile, "That's great, alright Anko how did Naruto do?" asked Minato wanting to know how his future son-in-law did.

"The gaki passed in record time of 9 minutes and 18 seconds." said Anko very proud and happy, surprising everyone even Minato.

"Wow, that quick huh?" asked Kakashi in shock, "Yup, and Hokage-sama I want him to be my apprentice." said Anko, "If that's what you want then I'll allow it." said Minato very proud of his future son-in-law.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." said a happy Anko.

"And before I dismiss you four, I'll warn you guys that you shouldn't underestimate Naruto, seeing how he was able to defeat Anko in 9 minutes and 18 seconds, do you understand?" asked Minato and they nod, "Good, you're dismissed." he said and they leave.

Minato looks out the window and thinks, 'Naruto, you truly are one of a kind, you'll make a great leader someday if you want.'.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto just arrived to the ramen stand called Ichiraku's, he heard of this stand from his fiance Uzume, and he found Uzume and her friends there.

"Hey Naruto-kun." said Uzume, and Naruto smiles "Hello Uzume-chan." he said sweetly making Uzume's five friends feel like butter from how sweet his voice sounded.

'Wow, Uzume-chan is very lucky to be engaged to someone like Naruto-kun.' they thought with smiles.

"Come on Naruto-kun, have some ramen with us." said Uzume happily, and Naruto says "Alright, I'll give it a try." Uzume gave a happy cheer and Naruto sits down next to her.

"What will it be?" asked the lady, "I'll have the miso ramen miss..." said Naruto and the lady says "Ichiraku, Ayame Ichiraku.", and Naruto says "Naruto, Naruto Kazeshini.".

"Ah the founder of the noble Kazeshini Clan." said a new voice from behind Ayame, they look and see an man that looked to be in his late-40's, "Hey dad, so you've heard of Naruto?" asked Ayame.

"Yup, and it is nice to meet you Naruto-san, I'm Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of the stand." said Teuchi as he shook hands with Naruto, "Please, just call me Naruto, I don't like the honorifics." said Naruto.

"Alright, well your ramen will be ready in a bit." said Teuchi, Naruto nods and Ayame says "We heard what you did for Uzume-chan, we are very happy that you saved her from a fate worse than death.".

"My pleasure, rape is one of the most disgusting things that I really hate." said Naruto, "We also heard that you're immortal." said Ino.

Naruto looked at Uzume with eyes that asked 'Did you tell them?', and Uzume gets a sheepish look as she rubs the back of her head saying "Couldn't resist Naruto-kun.".

"Yeah I'm immortal, but I can still die." said Naruto and they gets shocked looks and Uzume asks "You can still die?" and Naruto nods.

"Why didn't you tell us that in dad's office?" asked Uzume, "You guys never asked about that part." said Naruto.

"So what can kill you even if you're immortal?" asked Yuè, "Well, I can't die from the hands of a mortal, the only things that can kill me are supernatural monsters, demons, devils, archangels and other immortals." said Naruto shocking them all.

"So everything that we've been told that doesn't exist is actually all real?" asked Hinata in shocked, "Yes, Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, Undead, Demons, Devils, Archangels, Nagas, you name it." said Naruto making them shocked beyond belief.

"Wow, I never even knew all that." said Sakura in awe, "How can a mortal person kill supernatural creatures" asked Ino, "You need weapons with the blades made entirely out of blessed silver to kill the evil supernatural." said Naruto.

"What if they kill archangels?" asked Hinata, "Then they earn a one way ticket to the depths of Hell." said Naruto, and Sayuri asks "Can you tell us how you're immortal?".

Naruto then does privacy seals, and the entire room is silenced so nobody can hear what they are talking about, "Why did you put up Privacy Seals?" asked Ino, "Because what I am going to tell you is SS-rank secret and no one must know yet." said Naruto.

"Why is it a secret?" asked Yuè, "Because Naruto-kun is the son of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Death himself." said Uzume, making them go shocked.

"Cool!" said an excited Sayuri, "Wow, never expected that." said Yuè in shock, "The son of two powerful deities, you're like a god among men." said Ino with stars in her eyes, "I don't like to brag, but I am their child." said Naruto with a smile.

"Oh and on my way here, I overheard some girls squealing over how hot and sexy Naruto is." said Sayuri making Uzume growl at this.

"Are they hussies?" she asked, and Sayuri nods.

"Stupid bitches are planning on stealing my man from me, and I don't want hussies marrying Naruto-kun for his looks and clan status." growled Uzume making the others chuckle.

And Sakura asks "Are you saying that Naruto is allowed to marry more than one girl?" causing the girls to blush at this, and Naruto says "Yup, I am in the CRA.".

"No way, you're in the CRA?" asked Sayuri with hearts in her eyes, Naruto nods with a smile.

"Can I be a part of it?" she asked surprising the girls as well as Naruto himself, "May I ask for the reason?" asked Naruto.

"So I don't have to deal with my fan-boys, and most of the male civilians are saying that I should be used for Breeding Stock because I'm the last female of the Uchiha Clan." said Sayuri making the others very angry at this, especially Naruto.

This reminded him of the time Minato refused to let the civilian council to use Uzume as breeding stock, and he was not gonna let Sayuri go through that either, so he pulled out the slip that Minato gave him the other day causing the girls to become shocked at this.

"Didn't dad give you that slip that will let any female you deem worthy of marrying you be engaged to you?" asked Uzume making Sayuri become more and more happy.

"Yup, tou-san gave me this for any female I deem worthy to sign to become engaged to me and me alone." said Naruto making the girls blush.

"So if a girl signs that slip, then that means they'll be engaged to you only?" asked Sayuri hoping that this was true, "Yes." said Naruto making the girls squeal.

"Uzume-chan's name is already on it for she is my first fiance, and if you want you can sign it to be engaged to me, then I'll let you, I deemed you worthy back at the Acadamy after all." said Naruto making Sayuri get a pen out and sign her name under Uzume's name making her Naruto's second fiance.

"And there we go, you Sayuri-chan are now engaged to me." said Naruto with a smile, and Sayuri hugs him like he was gonna disappear.

"Would you girls like to sign the Engagement Form?" asked Uzume, and Yuè says "We'll wait until we feel ready to do so.".

"I can respect that." said Naruto understanding that they wanted to wait until they were ready.

"Ramen's done." said Teuchi and they have their ramen, Naruto enjoyed the ramen and says "Huh, this is delicious.", "Thank you Naruto, and you're welcome here anytime." said Teuchi with a smile.

They pay for their ramen and leave for their homes.

* * *

(Naruto and the group)

They were on their way home and they hear a scream.

"You girls get to the Hokage, I'll go and see what's happening." said Naruto and they nod and run for Hokage Tower.

Naruto then runs for the source of the scream.

And what he saw almost made him go beserk, there were three disgusting civilian pigs holding down a helpless kunoichi that looked to be drugged so she couldn't move.

He noticed that the kunoichi had the same markings on her face as Kiba, this told him that she was his sister, and he sprung into action and kicked the pigs away from her.

The three disgusting pigs get up and glare at him, "Who the hell are you, we were having some fun." growled one of them.

"Naruto Kazeshini, and this is where you will get punished by me and when the Yondaime comes, he'll have the torturers pick up where I left off." he said with a very angry look on his face.

He gets a weapon that he hasn't used in a long time, he pulls out a handgun called Mercy, this was given to him by his uncle, War.

He takes aim and fires, wounding them so they don't try and escape, he turns to the kunoichi and nears her making her get scared.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto as he helped her up, she saw his face and blushed at how handsome he looked.

"Yes, thank you." she said, and then asks "You said your name is Naruto Kazeshini correct?".

"Yup, and may I ask for your name?" asked Naruto back, "Hana Inuzuka, I'm a chuunin and heiress of the Inuzuka Clan." said the now named Hana.

"You're Kiba-teme's sister?" he asked, and with a scowl she says "Yeah, that little perv is my brother, and he always gets beaten up by me and mom.".

And then Minato shows up with Anbu and Hana's mom, "Hana, are you ok?" asked the worried woman, "Yes mom, I'm ok thanks you Naruto-kun here." said Hana making the woman go shocked at the name.

"As in Naruto Kazeshini, the founder of the Kazeshini Clan." said the lady, "Yeah." said Hana with a smile.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Naruto-san, I'm Tsume Inuzuka, the head of the Inuzuka Clan, and I'm also the mother of Kiba and Hana." said the now named Tsume thankful that this young man saved her daughter from a fate worse than death.

"It was no problem, this was the second time I've had to save a kunoichi from rape." said Naruto, making her shocked.

"Who was the kunoichi you saved before Hana?" asked Tsume, and Naruto says "Uzume Uzumaki Namikaze, I saved her from Mizuki-teme.".

"You mean Yondaime-sama's daughter?" asked Hana shocked at what she heard, "Yup, she tried to defeat him and get the sacred scroll back from him, but then the unthinkable almost happened." said Naruto and Minato says "I thank you again for that Naruto.".

"My pleasure tou-san." said Naruto making Tsume and Hana shocked "You're a child of Yondaime-sama?" they asked.

"No, I'm engaged to his daughter." said Naruto with a smile, "Oh, so you're his future son-in-law?" asked Hana, "Yup, and I gained a new fiance, Sayuri Uchiha." said Naruto and Minato says "Guess that's number 2 in girls to be engaged to you Naruto.", "You mean that you're alright with him marrying the Uchiha Heiress even though he's marrying your daughter?" asked Tsume.

"He's in the CRA after all." said Minato making the two women blush at this.

"And I choose the brides, and only the worthy brides can marry into my clan." said Naruto.

"Thanks again for saving me Naruto-kun." said Hana with smile and blush, "You're welcome." said Naruto sweetly making her feel lightheaded at how sweet he sounded.

They leave and head home, and Minato told Naruto that his first mission will not be a D-Rank mission, but a C-Rank mission and he'll start it tomorrow, Naruto was happy to hear that and heads home to get some sleep to prepare for the mission.

Yes, he would have his first mission and he was gonna have a wonderful shinobi life.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

There we go, all done with the chapter,

Man that was hard, but I managed to get it done,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and overall I hope that you enjoy the story so far,

I know that Sayuri getting engaged to Naruto was a little too quick, but I actually planned it to happen,

Again I'm very sorry for the long wait, I was very held up on personal matters and working on my other stories, I just hope I can get them done like I want to get this story done,

What will Naruto's first mission be?,

Who will be Naruto's third fiance?,

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Missions

Peace!


End file.
